


Airport Kisses

by cowboykylux



Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [15]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He's got to go across the country to LA for a custody battle that will take who knows how long, and as much as it pains him, you can't come. But Charlie's not leaving without a goodbye kiss.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: Mind & Soul 'Verse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564099
Kudos: 8





	Airport Kisses

You can’t help but have your heart ache, when you stand by the car. He’s righting his luggage on the curb of JFK, right outside the terminal. He’s bound for California, about to go sit by a gate before getting on a plane that’s going to take him across the country.

It’s bitter and frigid and cold in New York this time of year, but he’s dressed lightly, knowing how mild the autumns are in Los Angeles. It hurts, that he’s going to be gone for Thanksgiving. You had so many plans, plans to spend the night with him and Henry. You were going to cook up a big dinner, and then Nicole changed her mind and said she wanted him for the holiday, wanted to keep Henry a little longer.

Now instead of planning when to go grocery shopping, you’re standing outside in the cold, and Charlie’s got a wet sadness in his own eyes that have you opening your arms for him.

“Do you really have to go?” You ask, as he crushes you to his chest, arms like a vice around your waist.

You bury your face in his throat, and he kisses wherever he can reach, your cheeks, your neck, the soft spot right under your ear.

“Yeah.” He sighs, and he’s not happy about it either. Not happy one fucking bit, doesn’t want to leave you. But he has to go, he can’t miss out on seeing his son. He sees him so little these days as it is, “But I’ll be back soon, I swear.”

“Okay.” You say, even though you know he has no idea when he’ll be back. You can’t help but be glum, how can you?

“I mean it – I _swear,_ (Y/N).” He whispers, his hand smoothing down your hair, trying to get you to smile.

“Why the fuck did she have to move all the way to LA?” And you do smile, give a dry chuckle. Because you’re the mistress, you’re the dirty secret. You’re the one who shouldn’t matter, and yet.

And yet.

“I don’t know why she does the things she does.” Charlie says, kissing your cheeks. “But I’ll call you as soon as I land. No tears, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Alright, give Henry a hug for me.” You say, sigh with resignation. That’s why he’s going afterall – not to be with Nicole, but to be with Henry.

You matter, but Henry matters more; you know this, you agree.

He kisses you once more, a kiss that lingers on your lips even as he’s walking away, even as he’s disappearing into the crowded airport.

You stand there, stand and watch, wait until you can’t see him anymore, until you have no reason to stay any longer.

When you’re about to get back into the car and sigh, you hesitate, give one parting glance to the departure doors, you swear you can see him turned back to look at you. And there’s something about that look, about the pain in his own face, that makes it hurt a little less.

And then he’s running back to you, tearing through the crowd, until he’s back in front of you, and there’s a whole clamor of people calling him an asshole, but neither of you care because he throws his arms around you, knocks all the wind out of you, and kisses you. 

And he kisses you.


End file.
